Challenges
by MtezP-Steph
Summary: ¿Acaso hacía lo correcto? No era culpa mía, Iroh no lograba provocarme toda esta avalancha de sentimientos que solamente encuentro en Mako • FanFic ganador del RETO NORMAL DE AGOSTO: "Esto significa la guerra", del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! (Cover image: sidedeesky/Tumblr)
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** _"AVATAR: La leyenda de Korra"_ le pertenece a los genios Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko

**Words:** 1,650

**Rated:** M (Advertencia: escena subida de tono)

* * *

Nota: Este FanFic participa en el RETO TEMÁTICO DE JULIO:** "7 pecados capitales" **del foro** ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Pecado: LUJURIA

* * *

** Birthday**

'

Era un viernes como cualquiera...

Salí del trabajo tan tarde como siempre suele suceder en aquellos días en los que se acumulaba demasiado papeleo por revisar. Luego me dirigí al departamento que comparto con mi hermano menor para descansar un poco, pero rato después, él llama por teléfono para solicitar mi ayuda con su nuevo equipo de Pro-bending al ausentarse el jugador de mi elemento. Acepté ir con desgana, sabiendo que él estaba muy ilusionado con ganar el campeonato de esta temporada.

Grande fue mi sorpresa encontrarme ahí con Korra cuando entré a colocarme el uniforme a nuestros respectivos vestidores. Miré rápidamente a mi hermano, quien parecía avergonzado, como si hubiera realizado algún error.

— ¡Vaya! No me dijiste que los antiguos Hurones de Fuego son los que se presentarían en el partido de esta noche — repliqué con una sonrisa divertida al acomodarme el casco

— Oh, lo siento — dijo Bolin reflexivamente — Pero... dejaron las cosas en buenos términos, ¿no? — vaciló con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Korra y yo volvíamos a vernos desde el día en que terminamos con nuestra relación por definitivo, pero ninguno parecía sentirse incómodo con la presencia del otro.

— ¡Claro! — intervino ella — ¡Hagámoslo! — dijo chocando palmas en alto para animarnos y así, entrar finalmente a la arena...

Sería un juego peligroso, pues tenerla cerca podría cambiar el equilibrio de mis emociones y hacerme caer nuevamente ante sus encantos, pero siempre me he enorgullecido de mi capacidad para mantener todo bajo control.

**—oOo—**

Había pasado un largo período en el que no entrenamos juntos, pero aún así, logramos avanzar a las finales sin aplicar tanto esfuerzo físico. En realidad habíamos adquirido bastante experiencia en el combate durante estos últimos años cuando apoyábamos a Korra en sus asuntos de Avatar y ahora se notaban los resultados.

— ¡Esto tiene que celebrarse! — gritó mi hermano muy emocionado sin poder creer que habíamos ganado el juego

— Yo creo que por esta vez, no los acompañaré — contesté también alzando mi tono, por la voz del locutor y los gritos de los admiradores que podían escucharse a través de todo el estadio

— ¡Vamos, Mako! — insistió y tras la expectante mirada azul, no pude negarme.

Fuimos a un bar que se encontraba cerca de ahí y los 3 acompañamos nuestra cena con unas bebidas preparadas. No teníamos la costumbre de consumir alcohol, pero supongo que ésta ocasión lo requería. Claro que yo no les seguí el ritmo que llevaban y ellos de inmediato lo notaron, por lo que me enviaban constantes miradas de reproche.

— ¡Mako! ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Korra minutos después, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba — ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡No debes estar igual de amargado en este día tan especial! — me sacudió de los hombros para hacerme reaccionar. Yo sólo me limité a negar con la cabeza soltando una pequeña risa

— Uh... ¡Yo sé con qué mejorar esto! — exclamó Bolin levantándose de su asiento y luego se acercó al bartender para pedirle algo. Imaginé qué es lo que se traía en mente...

**—oOo—**

Sentía su cuerpo y sus suaves labios cada vez más cerca de mi. Quería tocarla y besarla por todos lados, necesitaba demostrarle cuan feliz era en ese preciso instante.

¿Cómo llegamos a eso? El jugo de cactus siempre funcionaba para aplacar mi obstinado temperamento. Mi hermano lo sabía y se fue del lugar apenas tuvo oportunidad para dejarnos completamente solos.

— Hoy la pasé bien — admití aún controlando mi risa después de un chiste

— Y todavía te queda un regalo más por abrir — me susurró con picardía

— Te necesito — dije totalmente seducido

— Y yo a ti — y sonreí satisfecho al escuchar esas palabras. Tomé aquello como una invitación para continuar

— Vamos entonces, porque no puedo soportar ni un minuto más sin ponerte las manos encima — dije tomándola de la mano y la conduje rápidamente hacia el auto. Al llegar, la hice pegarse contra la puerta y la besé apasionadamente, dándole una pequeña probadita de lo que pensaba hacerle en breve — Estás tan hermosa — acaricié su mejilla — no toleraba la idea de que estuvieras así para otro hombre — recordaba el coraje que había sentido cuando estábamos en el bar — quiero ser el único en contemplar tu belleza

— No pienses en eso, que yo igual detesto cuando andas con Asami — gruñó celosa, y me encantó verla así. La adherí contra mi cuerpo

— Te amo — le confesé

— Yo también — respondió con una sonrisa. Le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a entrar, corrí hacia la parte del conductor y arranqué rápidamente. La miré mientras conducía y una sonrisa traviesa se posó sobre sus labios, lentamente se fue acercando a mi asiento, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho haciéndome estremecer y sus labios buscaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello

— ¡Korra! — gruñí de impotencia ante sus provocaciones

— Solo apresúrate a llegar — susurró mientras seguía besándome.

**—oOo—**

No sé cómo logré llegar a casa, sentía una enorme necesidad de besarla ante la excitación del momento, así que me estacioné rápidamente y la atraje a mis labios

— Mako... — gimió mi nombre. La solté a fuerzas y bajé rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta, cuando ella estaba bajando la tomé en brazos y seguí besándola suavemente hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio. Subimos con algo de dificultad por las escaleras y una vez dentro de mi departamento, la tumbé sobre el sofá.

Mis manos buscaron las curvas de su cintura que se asomaban por ese vestido tan ajustado, bajé lentamente acariciándola mientras poseía sus labios y ella abría su boca para dejarme explorar con mi lengua...

— Eres hermosa, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? — pregunté mientras soltaba los tirantes de su vestido

— Mmm algunas veces — dijo con la voz entrecortada. Dejé caer su atractivo, pero estorboso vestido y la miré fijamente, su ropa interior contrastaba con su piel morena — Te extrañé — dijo tiernamente

— Yo también, anhelaba tenerte aquí entre mis brazos y me moría de pensar que pronto podía perderte — dije mientras acariciaba su plano abdomen y su espalda

— Oh, nunca podrás deshacerte de mi. Eres mío — sus ojos brillaban con emoción

— Y tú eres solamente mía — susurré mientras me ponía de pie, me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero la tomé de la mano y la conduje por el pasillo mientras me deshacía de mi bufanda. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me giré para encararla, y al acariciar sus mejillas y sus labios, ella sólo cerró los ojos disfrutando de mis roces y suspirando profundamente.

¿Acaso ésto era correcto? Es decir... ¿Estaba bien que Korra deseara al interés amoroso de su mejor amiga? Y peor aún, ¿teniendo novio al cual engaña de una manera tan cínica? Qué más da, si a ella no le importaba, a mi menos. Y posteriormente vendrá la culpa y el remordimiento, pero por ahora, ambos debíamos gozar del acto.

— Iroh no estará contento con ésto cuando se entere — sonrió dulcemente y sus manos quitaron la chaqueta de mi cuerpo, después abrió cada uno de los botones de mi camisa mientras besaba mi cuello. La camisa cedió bajo sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen y mi pecho.

— ¿Podrías no hacer mención de tu "querido General" por ahora? — ella rió burlona ante mi evidente enojo. Mis manos también se movían sobre su piel y la recorrían suavemente, buscando el broche de su sostén que no tardé mucho en encontrar. La tela se deslizó sobre su busto robándome el aliento como la primera vez, la abracé con fuerza y el frote de nuestros pechos provocó una intensa corriente eléctrica.

— Te amo y lo sabes — susurró mientras me adueñaba otra vez de sus labios. Sus manos bajaron por mi abdomen buscando el botón de mi pantalón que desabrochó rápidamente, la miré fijamente y estaba sonrojada, no había nada más sensual en ella en ese momento.

Con mucha delicadeza la empujé sobre la cama, me deshice de mi pantalón, me arrodillé frente a ella y seguí tocando el contorno de su figura, queriendo grabar cada centímetro de su piel en mi mente. Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado y no pude resistir más en desatenderlo, así que besé sus hombros y fui bajando lentamente hasta tomar uno entre mis manos y lo besé, entonces la sentí temblar debajo de mi.

Me separé de ella mientras la veía deshacerse del resto de la ropa y ella aprovechó eso para recostarme sobre la cama e invertir posiciones, se sentó a horcadas sobre mí y gemí audiblemente sin poder contenerlo. Besó mi pecho, bajó mi bóxer apresuradamente y suspiré al sentir su piel rozándome cuando sus largas y torneadas piernas se enredaron entre las mías

— Me estás volviendo loco — susurré en su oído — No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te dejé ir

— Y no sé en qué estoy pensando justo ahora que nuevamente caigo en tu perverso juego — dijo contra mis labios, sabiendo que era una gran mentira que se repetía ella misma, pues probablemente nunca seremos capaces de mantener aquella promesa. Luego se acomodó encima mío y tuve que agarrarme fuertemente de las sábanas al sentir como tomaba mi miembro entre sus dedos y me ayudaba a entrar lentamente en ella.

Los gemidos aumentaban acorde a nuestros movimientos. La tomé de la cadera para subir la velocidad, necesitaba colmar este infierno que sentía. Después me incorporé un poco y la abracé fuertemente mientras nos giraba y ahora quedaba encima de ella. Rápidamente la besé con desesperación y sentía sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda...

Nos entregamos plenamente y disfrutamos de todo ese maravilloso placer que sólo ella y yo podíamos compartir, porque nos pertenecíamos y nos amábamos con locura.

— Korra... — murmuré tratando de regular mi respiración mientras descansaba junto a su cálido cuerpo — Éste ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en toda la vida — sonrió con mucha alegría y le devolví el gesto fascinado.

Indiscutiblemente, Korra es mi mayor debilidad.

'

* * *

La _lujuria_ es el deseo desordenado por el placer sexual. La virtud que se debe cultivar para atacar este pecado es: la castidad. ¡Eviten estar cerca de las tentaciones! ;)

**N/A: **Este ha sido el primer lemon que escribo :o Sé que no es tan explícito, ¡pero aún así siento mucha vergüenza por esto! :s

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos. ¡Hasta luego! :D


	2. Buen perdedor

**Disclaimer:** _"AVATAR: La leyenda de Korra"_ le pertenece a Bryke y compañía. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de esta historia, que sí es de mi propiedad.

**Words: **1,500

**Rated:** M (Advertencia: escena subida de tono)

* * *

Nota: Este FanFic participa en el RETO NORMAL DE AGOSTO:** "Esto significa la guerra"**, del foro:** ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Triángulo amoroso: Mako-Korra-Iroh II

* * *

** Buen perdedor**

'

Sé que piensas marcharte, ya lo sé  
y no te detendré, haz lo que tú quieras.  
Sin embargo, recuerda que yo estaré  
aquí en el mismo lugar.

* * *

Otro encuentro. Otro engaño. Otra traición...

Mis senos se movían al ritmo del vaivén de nuestras caderas durante la fusión. Ambos arqueamos la espalda al llegar al clímax y juntos soltamos un brutal gemido de placer puro.

Él salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado boca arriba, intentando recobrar el aliento. Rato después, se secó el sudor de la frente, giró hacia mi apoyándose con uno de sus codos en la cama, tomó delicadamente mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos y me veía fijamente con una sonrisa retorcida, la cual enseguida interpreté y respondí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza

— Sus deseos son órdenes para mi — dijo en tono seductor. Acarició mi cabello y colocó un par de mechones detrás de mi oreja, luego tomó mi mano y comenzó a besarla, subiendo por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cuello

— Sí, aquí vamos de nuevo — me dije con una sonrisa cómplice, sintiendo cosquillas por sus roces.

Al colocarse encima de mi, le acaricié la espalda y sus abdominales, disfrutando plenamente del momento y él iba descendiendo cada vez más depositando húmedos besos por todo mi cuerpo, pero pronto tiré de su cabello para reclamar sus suaves labios.

Con el simple contacto con su piel, me hace enloquecer. Iroh no logra provocarme toda esta avalancha de sentimientos que incomparablemente encuentro en Mako.

Empezó a masajearme los pechos con amor e instintivamente eché la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo su nombre. Él tomó mis pezones entre sus dedos y los apretó teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme

— Korra — susurró inquieto

— Sé gentil — le pedí, sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho y que ahora empezaría a aumentar la velocidad.

Comenzó a lamerme con delicadeza y yo acariciaba su cabello con una mano y el hombro con la otra. Exhaló con pasión sobre mi pecho mientras se encargaba del otro con la mano. Justo antes de morderlos, miró hacia arriba para ver cualquier objeción en mi cara y entonces continuó. Después de un rato, subió a mi cuello y al succionar con fuerza, me alejé de él

— Mako, por favor, no seas tan rudo — dije con dificultad. Sabía que aquello me encantaba, pero no podía permitir que me dejara marcas

— Lo siento, Korra — subió y dulcemente me besó en los labios — No puedo evitarlo — afirmó y se dirigió de nuevo a mis pechos, pero lo empujé de los hombros hacia abajo para ir más lejos. Él sabía lo que quería. Se inclinó, sus manos acariciaban alrededor de mis muslos, y cerré mis ojos al sentir su lengua en mi interior. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de mis labios cuando frotó sus dedos entre mis pliegues y luego di un respingo al sentir sus dientes morder con fuerza la piel de mi pierna izquierda

— ¡Mako! — me quejé de dolor

— ¿Hice algo malo?

— N-no, nada... — mentí y cambiamos posiciones. Ambos proseguimos suspirando, besando y acariciando el cuerpo del otro, hasta que de repente, Mako se detiene abruptamente y me separa un poco de él para mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos

— Ah, ya sé que sucede aquí... ¡No quieres que Iroh sospeche! — inmediatamente se me formó un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras — Pero Korra, ¿hasta cuando le dirás sobre esto? — preguntó ahora pensando con más claridad y me hizo recordar la cruel situación en la que nos encontramos. Me incorporé aún sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y me toma de la espalda para aferrarme a él.

Lo medité por un segundo y lo miré con recelo. Mako tenía ese característico don para arruinar aquellos escasos momentos tan especiales. Antes le valía, no quería ni que le mencionara a Iroh, ahora pretende que él sepa sobre lo nuestro para que solamente sea suya, no le agradaba la idea de compartirme con el general.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso? — espeté. Las caricias habían cesado y desviábamos la mirada

— Sí, debemos hablar — insistió. Viendo que no le respondía, también se levantó y me tomó de la barbilla para poder verme a los ojos, pero yo seguía esquivando su mirada. Era obvio que me incomodaba aquel tema — Escucha... Me pediste que jamás volviera a salir con Asami y así lo hice desde aquella vez... ¿Pero tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mi? Si quieres, puedo encargarme de ello, le diré a Iroh que...

— ¡NO! — le interrumpí con brusquedad — No, Mako... Lo haré yo

— Siempre dices eso

— Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tienes razón, no podemos seguir así

— Eso espero, sino tendré que tomar otra alternativa — me acarició la mejilla — Entiende que sólo quiero verte tranquila y que no sigas sufriendo por ésto

— Lo sé — entonces me levanté de la cama, recogí mi ropa del suelo y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al baño, Mako me toma del brazo

— No te vayas — me dijo, guiándome otra vez hacia la cama y me jala de ambas muñecas para hacer que me sentara entre sus piernas

— Dame un buen motivo para quedarme — reté con picardía, inclinándome para susurrar aquellas palabras en su oído

— Te amo... y si hay algo que no soporto, es estar lejos de ti — y aquello bastó para que me lanzara de nueva cuenta a sus brazos...

**—oOo—**

— Apuesto a que puedo besar mejor que tú — me susurró Iroh de forma cautivadora mientras recorría mi cintura con sus manos. Recién había llegado de una de sus importantes misiones y se notaba muy ansioso por querer probar de mi. Ni siquiera nos hallábamos en un lugar íntimo, fui a recibirlo en el muelle de la ciudad y aún permanecíamos ahí, rodeados de su gente

— Buen intento, General. Pero... no me siento de humor — respondí, intentando sonar segura para que me creyera

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Se podía observar lo angustiado que estaba, pues últimamente me comportaba muy diferente con él y sabía que las cosas ya no andaban bien entre nosotros

— Sí... Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...

— Te escucho — me sonrió cálidamente y aquello sólo hizo que me sintiera peor. No quería herirlo

— Yo... — tragué saliva. No podía contarle sobre las veces en que me escapé para ir al departamento de Mako, ni mucho menos decir lo que sucedió dentro de esas paredes — Lo siento... ¡No puedo! — me cubrí la cara, avergonzada tras el intento fallido. Él se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba

— Cuando estés lista, dímelo entonces

— ¿Qué tal ahora mismo? — una tercera voz se escuchó a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. De inmediato la reconocí y me tensé por completo

— Mako, ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunté con nerviosismo, lanzándole una mirada en la que le daba a entender que se fuera ahora mismo

— No puedes aplazar lo inevitable — dijo con simpleza, caminando con las manos entre los bolsillos hasta llegar junto a nosotros

— ¿De qué habla? — me preguntó Iroh confundido

— Oh, es el momento perfecto para que se entere, ¿no crees, _amor_? — dijo Mako con descaro, haciéndome enrojecer y a Iroh, quien pronto entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría, se le hirvió la sangre e instantáneamente le dio un golpe a Mako en la mandíbula, que lo hizo desplomarse en el suelo

— ¿Quieres pelear? — preguntó Mako burlonamente mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de su mano

— ¿Y enfrentarte a un General de las Fuerzas Unidas? ¿Sabes cuánto entrené para llegar a este rango? — desafió Iroh fulminando a Mako con la mirada, pero con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se colocaba en posición de combate

— No te tengo miedo — respondió Mako encendiendo una flama en su mano derecha, viendo fijamente a Iroh para esperar su próximo movimiento

Y yo, habiendo derrotado a grandes enemigos que casi logran sus cometidos, ¡no podía detenerlos!. Observaba incrédula la escena, incapaz de moverme. Pero cuando vi que se prepararon y luego se acercaron con velocidad para dar el primer ataque, grité

— ¡NO! ¡Basta! — reaccioné finalmente y ambos frenaron conteniendo sus impulsos. Me situé entre ellos y con un par de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, dije — Iroh, por favor, perdóname... No quería que esto pasara. Debes comprender que jamás dejé de amar a este imbécil — señalé a Mako y él bajó la cabeza — No te merecías esto. Y... — no pude continuar porque comencé a sollozar y él enseguida me abrazó para consolarme

— Está bien... Creo que de alguna manera, lo veía venir — alcé mi mirada y pude ver que él aún controlaba sus ganas de asesinar a Mako, por todo el daño que ocasionó. Teníamos planes y toda una vida para compartirla juntos, pero eso se esfumó aquella noche en la que mis sentimientos por Mako resurgieron y no hubo nada que lo impidiera. Me separó de él y me sonrió

— Si algún día llegaras a necesitarme, ten en cuenta que aún tienes mi apoyo

— Gracias — estreché su mano y después de besar mi frente, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Me di la vuelta y Mako seguía esperándome, con una sonrisa triunfante la cual me hizo sonreír también, sabiendo que algo mejor estaba por comenzar...

'

* * *

Letra: _"Un buen perdedor"_ - Franco de Vita (Gracias a esa canción, logré inspirarme)

**N/A: **¡Hola! Que gusto tenerlos nuevamente por acá.

Bueno, varios de ustedes me pidieron continuación y, aprovechando este reto, decidí escribir el resto de la historia ;D  
¿Les gustó? El final no quedó como quería, pero me encantó el lemon n_n hehe

Les agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad me animaron muchísimo :')  
¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos! Espero que se encuentren bien :*


End file.
